


Mistaken

by EverydayGeek



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Best Friends, College, Epic Friendship, Eventual Romance, F/F, Fluff and Crack, Friendship, Humor, Mistaken for Being in a Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-04
Updated: 2015-04-04
Packaged: 2018-03-21 04:40:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3677865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EverydayGeek/pseuds/EverydayGeek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three times Raven and Clarke were mistaken for a couple, and one time they weren't. </p><p>Princess Mechanic AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mistaken

**_1._ **

"You two are such a cute couple! How long have you two been together?"

Raven and Clarke look at the middle-aged woman with raised eyebrows, their eyes twinkling with mirth and their mouths twisted into amused smirks.

"Oh, um, we're not—"Raven starts, only to be cut off by Clarke.

"We're not together. We're just friends," Clarke finishes for Raven, her shoulders shaking in silent laughter at the woman's perplexed expression.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I just thought…" she trails off, looking at the pair before her with quizzical eyes.

  The woman takes in the way the brunette's arm is causally swung over the back of the blonde's chair; the way the blonde's body is leaned closely into the brunette'; how her hand is resting casually atop the brunette's bare knee without a hint of discomfort. She takes in the way their eyes continuously dart to the other's lips as they speak, and the affectionate smiles they flash one another when they think the other isn't looking. If they're not a couple, then she's definitely not a middle-aged divorcee. She clears her throat awkwardly and excuses herself, slowly walking away from the amused pair. They'll figure out their feelings soon enough, she supposes.

Clarke leans further into Raven, resting her head on the mechanic's shoulder. A hum of satisfaction escapes the blonde's lips as the brunette places her arm around her shoulders and pulls her closer to her side.

"I can't believe that woman thought we were together," Clarke rasps out with a small laugh, her head nuzzling further into the crook of Raven's neck.

"I know, right? What the hell was that about? We are obviously not into each other," says Raven, resting her head against Clarke's as she absentmindedly strokes her thumb against the blonde's leather-clad arm.

* * *

_**2.** _

"This is nice."

"I agree," Clarke hums as she snuggles her back against Raven's front, resting comfortably between the brunette's legs. Raven wraps her arms around the blonde's middle, resting her chin atop the blonde's shoulder as they observe their surroundings, not noticing the group of rowdy teenage boys approaching them.

"Whoa, totally hot," one of the boys hollers out as the group grows closer to the pair. Clarke and Raven look up as they hear the group approach them, the two women exchanging exasperated eye rolls.

"Fuck off," Raven bites out, neither girl moving to change their current position.

"You two are smokin' hot. Hottest lesbian couple I've ever seen, isn't that right, boys?" A tall, scrawny ginger states, a lecherous grin on his face. The group of boys holler in agreement and stare at the two girls hungrily.

"Don't you have a beehive to stick your dick in or something? Move along, morons," Raven growls with narrowed eyes.

 The boys chuckle in amusement, and surrender, moving away from the girls with a few unsubtle backwards glances. Once out of sight, Raven releases an exasperated sigh.

"What's up with everyone thinking we're a couple?" Clarke questions quietly, turning her head slightly to catch Raven's eyes. Raven shrugs and nuzzles her face into the crook of Clarke's neck, wondering the same exact thing.

* * *

_**3.** _

"You know, if I didn't know any better, I'd say that you and Raven were an item," Octavia says teasingly to Clarke as they walk towards the topic of their conversation. Clarke scoffs and rolls her eyes at her friend, thinking the girl to be delusional.

"Raven and I are just friends, Octavia. You know that," the blonde states in exasperation. This is the third time this week that she and Raven have been questioned about their relationship status and she's getting tired of it. She doesn't understand why everyone thinks her and Raven are romantically involved.

"Do I? You two may not notice how couple-y you look ninety-nine percent of the time, but everyone else does. It's obvious you two have feelings for each other."

Clarke releases a breathy laugh at her friend's delusional statement. "You're crazy, and oh-so-wrong."

"If you say so, Clarke. Just keep on living in denial."

As the pair approach the mechanic, Clarke immediately takes a seat beside Raven, nestling into her side. Raven places her arm around Clarke's shoulder, pulling her closer to her. Octavia takes the seat on the other side of the table, staring at Clarke with a smug expression. The blonde ignores her, enjoying the feel of the mechanic's soft skin grazing against her own, and hums in contentment at the kiss the older brunette places atop her head.

Friends do this all the time, right?

The more Clarke tries to convince herself of that, the more she starts to question herself. 

* * *

_**4.** _

"I'm so proud of you, Raven. You kicked that test's ass," Clarke praises the mechanic, wrapping the shorter girl into a hug. Raven smiles widely, nuzzling her head into the blonde's neck.

"Thanks. I probably wouldn't have been able to pass without your help."

"Oh, please, you knew that material front and back. You aced it all on your own. We should celebrate tonight," Clarke suggests to the brunette as they pull apart from their hug, their arms still grasping one another's lightly. Raven smiles at the blonde and nods.

"I'd like that," the brunette says quietly as a group of students come sauntering out of her classroom; said group glancing at the pair with large smiles on their faces.

"Did I hear something about a celebration?" A guy from Raven's class asks.

"Yup. I plan to take Raven out to celebrate her 'A'."

"Awww, you're such a great friend! I wish my friends would take me out to celebrate a good grade."

The pair look at each other and exchange amused glances.

"Well, she's definitely a great friend, but she's an even better  _girlfriend,_ " Raven informs them with a wink, taking Clarke's hand in hers, and placing a quick kiss to her lips. Clarke smiles at her girlfriend, leading her away from the group and towards the campus exit.

As both girls make their way towards the mechanic's car, they wonder how anyone could mistake them for  _just_  friends.


End file.
